


Playing Innocent

by Inzannatea (Zanna23)



Series: Phracking Inzane (PFF Series) [4]
Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: Blow Jobs, Established Phrack, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Phrack Fucking Friday, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sandwiches, School Uniforms, Sexual Roleplay, Spanking, pff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-29 00:03:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12618584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zanna23/pseuds/Inzannatea
Summary: Jack comes over to Wardlow and encounters a playful Phryne.





	Playing Innocent

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Quiltingmom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quiltingmom/gifts).



> This is for Quiltingmom who requested school uniforms... and she has a blanket request for BJs and feeding for Jack, so that's here too.  
> Sorry if this didn't quite hit what you were looking for, but writer's privilege and all that.

“Jack! Do you still have your cadet uniform?” She was practically purring over the telephone.

“My…? Phryne, why do you want to know?” He was nervous. She had that sound in her voice again. The ‘Roman Soldier’ tone of voice, as he had started internally calling it.

“Oh… no reason, Jack. Just feeling… inspired,” she feigned innocence. Poorly.

“Riiight,” Jack said cautiously, “I do have it… well, my mother has it. I’m not sure I’ll be able to get it… quickly.”

“Oh. Well. That’s a shame,” she sulked.

“Sorry to disappoint you, Miss Fisher.”

“Oh, Jack,” she hummed, “You’re never a disappointment… what about a vest? Or a jumper?”

“What is it that you have in mind?” he asked, instantly regretting it.

“It’s a surprise.” 

“A surprise?” he sighed deeply.

“When can you get here?” she said huskily.

“I need to stop home if you are insisting on knitwear,” he pointed out, “So, probably an hour or so.”

She considered her options, “Hm. Plan B. Just come straight here. I’ll… improvise.”

“In that case, twenty minutes… if you let me ring off,” she could hear the smirk over the telephone.

“Deal. But not a minute longer,” she hung up the telephone.

Jack stared at the receiver for a moment before resting it back in the cradle. _What was she up to this time? Whatever it was, it was going to be completely debauched._ Mr. Butler had the night off, he knew the Collins family was all caught up with the latest baby.

He jumped up, grabbed his hat and coat, and left City South.

Exactly nineteen minutes later he raised his hand to knock on the door at 221B The Esplanade.

She opened the door with flourish, “You’re late.”

He was nearly struck dumb at the sight of her. Nearly. “I am not. I’m exactly on time.”

She huffed, “Well, you’re later than I wanted you to be.”

He was still trying to adjust to the sight of her, but he was also not trying to lose the upper hand. “What… um… what are you wearing?” He knew he was just going to have to cede this round to her.

“Do you like it? I’m amazed it still fits!” she twirled around to show off the outfit from all sides.

“It’s… very… short,” he couldn’t lie to himself. Seeing that much of her legs and the shirt that didn’t quite fit enough to close properly, was—not unappealing, “and very… tight.”

Phryne pursed her lips, sweeping her eyes down his body to see if it was having the desired effect. She pouted a little to see it wasn’t as severe an effect as she’d been hoping for.

“It’s my old school uniform. From when we first moved to England!” Phryne said brightly. The skirt, which on a young teen girl would have extended to her knees, hit her mid-thigh. The shirt fit over her arms, but didn’t close properly in the front, so it was buttoned only at the narrowest part of her waist. She didn’t have a large bosom (but more than a mouthful he thought wickedly) but the tight shirt across her chest amplified it. The school necktie was loosely tied around her neck. She wore bright white knee-high stockings and, what could not have been school issued shoes. They were Mary-Janes, but in her size and with a little heel.  She had pulled the sides of her ebony bob back, securing her hair with little bow barrettes.  Her face was how he liked it best (though, he didn’t think he’d ever told her this), free of makeup. Bright eyes and pink lips.

Jack licked his lips as he took in her look.

“What do you think, Jack?” She dropped her chin, lifting her eyes to him in alluring challenge.

His mouth went dry, “You... ah… _ahem…_ you look very nice.”

She moved closer to him, sliding her hands up her thighs as she neared him, finally bringing them to rest on his necktie. Her chin still down, eyes casting up. She mostly maintained eye contact, with a few little stolen glances to his lips. “Just… nice?”

Her nearness engorged him. A small smirk played across her lips as she felt his cock strain against his trousers.

“What game are we playing, then, Miss Fisher?” his voice was raspy with want. He had previously tried to explain to her that all he really needed to feel sated and satisfied was her. He didn’t need Cleopatra. He didn’t need the milkmaid. He didn’t need the Valkyrie ( _that_ one worked for him surprisingly well, though he chose not to dwell on it).  He really didn’t need the school girl. (In fact, the school girl bothered him a little, but he was looking past that to see) what he really wanted: natural, unpretentious Phryne. She did so enjoy the games. He enjoyed her enthusiasm. So, here they were… again.

She smirked wider, “I was hoping you’d have something similar so we could do fumbling first timers,” she said. Then her brow creased and she looked vaguely unsettled as she dropped her chin and her eyes, “Sadly, virginal Phryne goes back a bit farther than virginal Jack.”  

He lifted her chin with his fingers, “Phryne? No judgements about the past, remember?” he smiled at her and she returned the favor. When he was satisfied she’d moved on from the negative thoughts, he dipped his lips to hers and kissed her sweetly. Softly.

He pulled back slightly, “And now? Without my cadet uniform? Which to be honest, would probably fit me about as well as this shirt fits you. It’s… alluring… on you. I can only imagine it looking comical on me.”

“Mmm… we do need to explore that option… but not tonight,” she purred at him, “I thought about the naughty school girl with the headmaster… “

Jack’s eyebrows shot up at that, “Usually you like to play the… um… headmaster role.”

“True. But I trust you, Jack. Could we try that? I have been naughty,” she confessed coquettishly.

He pressed his lips together tightly with a slight shake of his head, “Not arguing the point,” he then put his mouth near her ear and breathed out, “I like it when you’re naughty.”

His hot breath and the vibrations from his voice sent tremors of pleasure down her spine to her core.

He moved closer, sucking lightly on her neck just below her ear.

“Jack,” she breathed out involuntarily.

He nuzzled the shell of her ear, “maybe we should move out of the foyer?”

He could feel her nodding against his cheek.

“Parlour,” she managed to breathe out.

He growled against her neck, then suddenly grabbed her by the waist and tossed her over his shoulder.

Phryne squealed with a mixture of delight and annoyance, “Jack! Put me down!”

Jack’s hand slid up her thigh to support her on his shoulder. He realized his tactical error when he encountered what he _should_ have known he’d encounter under her skirt. A complete lack of knickers.

A groan of lust escaped his lips, “When will I learn?”  Phryne giggled as his hand squeezed her bare bottom beneath her skirt.

“Perhaps you should correct me from my wicked ways, Mr. Robinson.”

 Jack sighed and shook his head.

“Are you angling for a spanking, Miss Fisher?”

“Do you think I deserve one?” She smiled sweetly at him as he slid her onto her feet.

“Always.” He leaned forward and kissed her on the tip of her nose.

“It’s alright, Jack. I want you to.”

“Very well,” he said in barely a whisper. She squealed again as he dropped onto the chaise and then pulled her across his lap. His cock still straining against his trousers, poked into her belly. A sharp intake of breath told her that he’d probably not meant to do that so roughly. She slid slightly closer to his knees, maneuvering her hand to the opening of his trousers to help him get some space.  
For his part, Jack pushed her skirt up over her hips to expose her bare behind.

He rubbed his hand over her smooth round bottom, warming her skin with his hand. He squeezed her pliant flesh affectionately. “Are you sure?”

In response, she grasped the base of his now exposed cock and tugged.

“Fuck!” he responded, then lifted his hand about a foot away from her ass and brought it down quickly with a loud _SLAP!_

“Ungh… Oh… Jack, more!” She arched her back to raise her bottom more toward his hand. Her head dropped back. She released his cock to stretch her arms out in front of her to help her arch her back further.

“More? Really?” Jack said rubbing his hand over her bottom to soothe what he’d just spanked.

“Mmm… please, Jack?”

He chuckled slightly, “you’re enjoying this too much.”  He let his fingers caress across her bottom to her folds. “Oh fuck, I see you really are enjoying this much too much.”

His fingers were slick with her arousal. He ran them along her folds to her clitoris, circling the tender bud. She dropped her head with a grunt. She whimpered as he removed his hand to pull it back for another smack. A little harder this time across the fleshiest part of her bottom.

“Yes!” she cried out, “Again!”

He pulled his hand back and let it fly again, “you are very naughty, Miss Fisher.”

She bucked against him. He moved the hand that wasn’t spanking her underneath to find her clitoris again. He circled and swirled as she panted. His spanking hand kneaded the cheeks of her ass, prepping her for another _SLAP!_

“Fuck me, Jack! Fuck me now!”

He lifted her slightly and laid her stomach first across the arm of the chaise. Her glistening pussylips taunted his cock. He dropped his trousers to his knees and took ahold of himself.

Jack shifted so he could kneel behind her as he positioned his cock at her opening.

“Protection?” he rasped out.

“Taken care of... Just fuck me, Jack!” He slid into her from behind. Her warm folds hugging him. He thrust into her slowly at first, making sure he was well seated.

“Harder, Jack,” she panted.

He gripped her hips and pulled her back firmly, the force of it causing them both to moan in delight.

Harder and harder he pounded into her as he tightly gripped her hips. Phryne could feel him deep inside. With every thrust she felt a tingling jolt up her spine. She was painfully close.

Jack seemed to sense that, as well. He reached around her hip, finding her most sensitive spot with his thrumming fingers. Phryne’s back arched and she let out of wail as her release came. Her inner walls clamped down rhythmically on his cock, contracting and releasing to try to force him from her.

She bucked violently against him in the final push of her release, knocking him back against the chaise. He still had a grip on her hip so she traveled with him, his cock still sheathed in her core. The change in angle made them both cry out.

She was now on his lap, still facing away from him. He could feel his release starting to build. Her inner walls rippled along his cock. Her legs quivered. Save the involuntary movements of her body responding to her orgasm and the heaving of her chest as she panted trying to regain control, she was still.

Jack was still molten hardness inside her. So close to release. The fluttering spasms along his cock were toying with him; keeping him right on the precipice. His fingers were still on her clitoris. He gave them an experimental tap.

Phryne writhed against the sensation, “Too much… I need… a minute” she pushed herself off his cock and turned to face him, “Still a little sensitive…” she grasped his cock in her hand and tugged.

Jack drew a sharp breath.

Phryne lowered her naked pink lips to his cockhead, sticking her ass in the air away from him, “but we can still see to this,” she said just before closing her lips over his tip.

She loved her own flavor on Jack’s cock. Slightly salty, honey sweet. Her hand began working up and down the base of him, while her tongue batted and swirled around the glans.  Jack reached his hand to cup and knead her bottom in a matching rhythm to her suction and fist pumping.

He’d been so close. It didn’t take long, “Phry… I’m… com… fuck.”

She held him fast, drinking him down, swallowing and sucking, as he spilled into her mouth.

His head had dropped back in ecstasy as he started to calm. Blinking he turned his gaze to Phryne who was smirking up from his lap like the cat who got the cream.

“Hungry?” she asked, “I should have offered earlier, but I was a little distracted.”

Jack realized that he was. He hadn’t eaten in hours. He nodded silently.

Phryne stood and pulled the skirt back down over her hips, “Mr. Butler left sandwiches,” she reported, “Make us a drink?”

He stood, pulling up his trousers. He walked over to the drinks cart and poured two neat bourbons.

He handed one to her as she walked back into the parlour with a plate of sandwiches, trading her glass for a sandwich.

They took a seat together back on the chaise.

“Jack?” Phryne asked sweetly.

“Hmrf?” he tried to respond with his mouth full.

“You didn’t seem to be very interested in this…” she swept her arm down her body, “costume. I thought you liked our games?”

He finished chewing while nodding.  “I do… I do,” he said swallowing, “but I… I’m more interested in Phryne the woman. I do find this outfit… alluring… but probably not in the way you meant it.”

She took a sip, “In what way then?”

He reached out and stroked the skin exposed between her stockings and the bottom of the skirt.

“I love the feel of your bare thigh.”

He moved his hand between her breasts.

“I love the sight of the curve of your breast.”

His hand floated up to cup her cheek.

“I love your natural, unpainted lips,” he ran his thumb along her lip, “And I love your face when I can see underneath your armour.”

“Oh,” she said, her breath catching slightly, “I see.”

“I just love _you_ , Phryne Fisher.”


End file.
